


Butterfly Cheeks (#16 Paint)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Neal learned his craft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Cheeks (#16 Paint)

**Author's Note:**

> Written well before we knew the cannon on Neal's father.

Neal knew people talked on both sides of the law. They analyzed his work, examined his brush strokes under microscopes.

Neal knew he was good, he was close to the best so people asked the questions. Where did he study? Under which master did he learn his craft? How much is raw talent? How much was painstakingly learned?

Neal wonders just how disappointed they would be to learn that he was once a little boy who sat next to his father all summer long on the Jersey seaside and watched him paint intricate butterflies on the cheeks of little girls.


End file.
